Besos de Sandía
by Kira5Awesome
Summary: AU-Humanos. Ir a la playa es divetido, dijeron. El clima es excelente, dijeron. Y una mierda. Chiara Vargas esta más que aburrida, asqueada y enojada por ese "inocente" paseo colectivo que se le ocurrió a su hermana. Tal vez después de todo la mala suerte se había encariñado con ella o quizás las cosas iban a dar un lindo giro, quien sabe. (Reto anti-bloqueo Día 3 viñeta romantica)


**Este pequeño fic que mas bien trata de ser una viñeta participa en el reto anti-bloqueo. Día 3: Viñeta de romance.**

 **Bueno. Obiamente los personajes de Hetalia no son de mi propiedad.**

 **Gracias por leer esta humilde cosa. Por cierto esta narrada desde el punto de vista de Chiara.**

 **¿Por que Rated T? Por las lindas palabras de Lovi\Chiara.**

 **Entonces comencemos! (Se me borro por accidente donde ante slo había publicado así que!)**

 **.**

* * *

.

 _ **Xoxoxoxoxox Besos de Sandía Xoxoxoxoxoxo**_

¡Joder! El calor era totalmente sofocante. Estoy acostumbrada a los climas cálidos pero... ¡Es que esto es otra cosa!

Tal vez y solo tal vez si no fuera por el maldito calor incluso me atrevería a decir que esto sería medianamente "soportable" ... Por que divertido y no se que cuantas mamadas no era.

Ir a la playa es divertido, dijeron. El clima es perfecto, dijeron. ¿Y sabes que? Era una jodida mentira. Por que aquí estoy, en el mar y metida en esa sucia agua hasta la cadera y es todo menos perfecto y divertido.

Me estoy helando. ¡Helando! Pero también me estaba asando al mismo tiempo. ¿Eso tiene sentido? Me parece que no.

Volteo la cabeza al lado derecho. Mi idiota hermana (la cual me arrastró a esta situación) estaba muy entretenida jugando con la japonesa extraña y la marimacho patatas con cara de amargada.

Bufé. Y me crucé de brazos.

–¡Chia~...!– ¿Se me olvido mencionarlo? Para colmo de males la bastarda española también me estaba jodiendo el día.

– _Onhonhonhon_ , _mon cheri_ , deberías dejar de fruncir el ceño o te vas a arrugar..- y la francesa pervertida.

 _¡Chigiiii!_ ¿Que hace la maldita francesa pervertida ahí? Me aleje como ninja un par de pasos, que se volvieron metros y si pudiera se habrían convertido en kilometros.

Al darme cuenta de que ya no me podía alejar mas por unas malditas rocas volví a bufar.

–¡Ya me cansé de esto, _maledizzione_! – exclamé después de unos minutos... ¡Joder! Llame la atención de medio mundo. Pero estaba bastante enojada como para ser medianamente cortés. Levante mi mano y les enseñé un dedo no muy lindo.

¡Ni paciencia ni ostias! No estoy para soportar aquello.

Dando grandes zancadas salí del agua. ¿No odias la sensación de la arena pegándose en tus pies cuando sales del mar? Pues yo si la odio. Y tengo mis zapatos a escasos centímetros pero...

¡No! (Tengo un orgullo que ni Dios me baja) por lo que aunque mis pies lo reclamaban me nege a ponermelas.

Seguí mi camino hasta un lugar lleno de rocas de esas que hay en el mar.

– _Vee_ ~... ¡ _Sorella_!- escuche mas pisadas y la inconfundible voz de mi fastidiosa hermana. La tonta me siguió con su _s "vee~ esto, vee~ aquello, vee~ lo otro._.." ¿Pues sabes que? Por mi _vee~_ te a la mierda, Feliciana.

Y justamente eso iba a decir (no soy de las personas que se reservan sus comentarios) pero me di cuenta de dos cosas.

Una y la jodidamente más importante; ¡Estube a punto de morir por caer en un acantilado o yo que se...!

Y la segunda pero menos importante ; ¡Habia una extraña chica parada frente a mi, con un gato verde entre sus manos... ! (¡¿Verde?! ¿¡Que mierdas es eso... Un alíen?!) **

–¿Vee~...?– mi hermana se acercó a la chica del gato que parecía estar asustada o nerviosa.– _¡Ciao~...! Buon Juorno._

Y de repente la chica se acerco a Feliciana y junto sus labios con los de ella. Claro, típico. Conoces a una extraña y te besa, ya sabes lo que pasa a diario, salvo que...

¡No es nada normal eso! ¿Por que parece que soy un puto imán para gente rara o idiota (a veces ambas)?

–Oh, lo siento. Es que de donde yo vengó así se saluda...–dijo. Como si fuera a tragarme esa excusa. Para mi que solo quería besar a la torpe que tengo como hermana.

Y hablando del Rey de Roma... Ambas chicas se quedaron hablando como si yo fuera un cuadro que... Espera... ¡Es el momento perfecto para emprender la huida...! Es decir, la retirada estrategica. Aprovechando la distracción de mi hermana comencé a caminar hacia atrás hasta que...

–¡ _Micio! ¡Sono cazzo di merda! ¡Non passo passare questo!_ –comence a reclamar por lo bajo.

–¿Sorella? ¿ _Quest bene_ ~?– maldición, la chica ya se había fijado de que había tropezado.

–¡Claro! ¿no vez que me encuentro a la perfección, _stupida_?– pregunté con ironía . Apenas era una pequeña cortada en el pie izquierdo producto de haber pisado una estrella de mar.

Vi como Feliciana le decía algo a la chica y luego avanzaba en mi dirección. _¡Merda!_ Trate de hacerme para atrás pero fue muy tarde ya que me comenzó a cargar de caballito.

-¡ _Maledizzione_! Te digo que me bajes– reclame cuando comenzó a caminar.

–Vee~ _Non_ \- dijo feliz de la vida. Te maldigo, a ti y a las estrellas de mar.

Me dejo en una banca color café y se fue al mundo _lalalala_ también llamado no-se-donde-mierdas-se-metio. Hasta que regreso con unos helados.

Me dio uno que acepte por que tenia hambre y era gratis. S-Solo por eso, joder.

Y todo tranquilo, ver a la gente pasar como idiotas, los perros cagando a media calle, los niños haciendo boberías, adultos coqueteando ... Todo normal hasta que...

–¡Ngh!– después de darle una mordida a mi helado sentí una sensación cálida sobre mis labios. Una sensación antes no experimentada y con un maldito ligero sabor a ... ¿Sandia?

–¿Q-Que te pasa? ¡Serás idiota! – le di un golpe en la cabeza a mi hermana. Si, para que quede claro. HERMANA.

–Vee~ ¡No me pegues! Solo pensé que tal vez tu también querías un beso por lo de la chica, vee~...

Confirmado. Es una idiota. Descerebrada. Torpe. Inmadura. Estúpida...

– _Vee_ ~ ¿Que tal si te doy otro~?

Me aleje cuando se comenzó a inclinar y puse una mano en su cara para empujarla. ¡Ni otro ni ostias, eso era ser una maldita aprovechada!

–¡Ni lo pienses, maldita! ¡Alejate joder! ¡Te voy a dar un maldito cabezazo si no te alejas!

Y los gritos se siguieron oyendo por los siglos de los siglos. Amen.

* * *

** **Referencia a Starfire de Teen Titans**

 **Gracias por leer esta humilde cosa producto de las deliraciones de su escritora! ¡Ciao~..! Hasta la pasta.**


End file.
